


If I Didn't Care

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Trouble In Paradise, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: Sometimes, even the best couples disagree. Steve just wants to have leftovers. Bucky just wants out of the doghouse.





	1. The Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel or music related content. I just thought of this at the end of work and needed to write it! (Lyrics of the song are in italics but it's not quite a songfic so don't fret if songfics aren't your thing!
> 
> Song: If I Didn't Care by The Ink Spots

Steve having Bucky back in his life was one of the best feelings in the world. They spent so many days exploring this strange, futuristic New York, they spent countless afternoons in various parks enjoying the grass and the lack of blaring airhorns signaling bombers, and spent more evenings curled up on the couch or in bed in each others warmth than they could manage to total up. Bucky seemed happy and content, poking fun and making jokes, remembering more and more. Each day felt like another step forward. 

 

They were learning to become their single unit again, readapting and accepting each others new needs and quirks. Bucky almost always had his jacknife in reach, a socially acceptable weapon as long as they weren’t travelling. He often had Steve pull his hair back into a clean bun, to avoid straggling hair from blinding his view to be alert for any dangers that could be seen. He loved breakfast but hated waffles, he prefered Moxie to Coca-Cola, and Steve loved learning these things. He was more than happy to help Bucky adjust and to give him the things he needed to cope. 

 

In turn, Steve thought himself to be a patient and simple man. All he really needed was Bucky, a roof over their heads, and warm sweaters when it was too cold outside. However, it was a particularly cool, rainy day when Steve finally recognized one of his pet peeves. 

 

Steve had cooked dinner the night before, beef and potato stew, and Bucky had sent him to the living room, telling him he would clean the table off and join him in a minute. But when he walked into the kitchen to make eggs and toast for the two of them, he paused at what was before him. The container with the leftovers was still on the counter, cooled but surely not good as it had been left out of the refrigerator overnight. Food wasted.

 

With a tired sigh, he dumped it into the trash unceremoniously. Bucky came up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. “What did the stew do to you, hmm? Was pretty damn good last night, you said so yourself.”

 

Steve huffed, brushing him off. “Buck, it was left out overnight, you didn’t put it in the fridge. It’s no good anymore, and that probably would have been good for another supper or so.”

 

Bucky tilted his head. “Sorry, guess I must have forgotten. But you do realize that we can just order in or something tonight, no harm done.”

 

Steve’s neck and ears tinted red in frustration, a trait that Bucky had seen often in their childhood. “That’s not the point, Bucky, That was food we could have used tonight, or frozen and saved for later, or given to others on the team, and it’s just wasted now.”

 

“Hey, hey, Stevie, what’s this about? It ain’t ‘32 anymore, but it sure sounds like it is the way you’re talking.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s tense shoulders. “We don’t need to ration anymore, everything is fine. We aren’t gonna starve this week, I promise-”

 

“That isn’t the point!” Steve cried. “I know it isn’t the past, Buck, but god, you know I’ve always hated waste! Just because we ain’t starvin’ doesn’t mean we can’t be conscious!” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I don’t understand, I don’t get how you can’t care about this one thing as much as I care about the things you need. Sometimes it’s like you don’t care at all!”

 

Silence.

 

Steve let out a shaky breath, gripping the table. “I’m sorry, Buck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-”

 

The Avengers Alarm cut Steve off, blaring over the intercom system. Steve ran a tired hand over his face. Bucky took his hand and squeezed lightly. “I know, doll. Listen, we can talk when you get back. JARVIS, expected time?”

 

_ “This call is from concerned citizens in Denmark, with strange snake-like creatures running amok. The expected duration of this mission is two nights.”  _ JARVIS answered.

 

Bucky nodded. “Go get your shield, frisbee man.”

 

Steve nodded after a moment. He grabbed his mission-ready bag and shield from the closet, running back over. “I love you, I really do-”

 

_ “Captain Rogers, Mister Stark has asked me to deliver the message of ‘Stop sticking your tongue down Robocops throat and get your arse to the quinjet.’” _

 

Bucky kissed him quick, guiding him towards the door. ““Go save the world. Then we’ll figure out our shit.”

 

Steve nodded, running down the hall towards the elevator. Now was the time for hero activities, not pathetically moping, even though that was all he wanted to do.


	2. The Resolve

Two nights, seventy Asgardian snakes, and one very tired team leader later, the Avengers returned to the tower. Agreeing to decompress in the common space, they all toed off their boots and threw aside their weapons, and changed into civilian clothes.

 

“Mr. Rogers,” Peter Parker began, “Should we call down Mr. Barnes to join us?”

 

“Just Steve, Peter.” Steve said quietly. “And I’ll see him in a bit.”

 

“Do you not wish to see your childhood sweetheart?” Thor questioned curiously. “I have been under the impression you hate spending time apart.”

 

“We had a disagreement before we left, so he might still need space.” Steve shrugged.

 

Tony made a face. “Gross, trouble in paradise. Hate that shit. For now, let’s order in chinese food and drink. But not you, spiderling. I’ll have JARVIS order soda or something for you.”

 

Clint snorted. “Glad to see you’re not fully corrupting the kid, Stark.”

 

“He’s too focused on corrupting his mind than corrupting his liver.” Natasha quipped.

 

Bruce hid his own smile, before he paused. “Does anyone else hear that music?”

 

Sure enough, from the common room, the light was on and soft music was playing. Steve went to the door, entering after it opened.

 

There was fresh take out on the table, everyone's favorite at their typical seat. Desserts laid out on the counter, cookies still warm and soft-looking as if they had just come out of the oven recently. Jack Lawrence's voice crooned over the speakers, and Bucky stood by the kitchen island, hands behind his back and trying his best to seem confident.

 

“Buck, what’s all this?” Steve asked, suspicious.

 

“C’mere, Steve.” Bucky offered out his hand, guiding Steve to the carpet couch space where the coffee table had been pushed aside. He took his right hand and put the other on his own waist, swaying slowly.

 

 _“If I didn’t care more than words can say, if I didn’t care, would I feel this way?”_ Bucky sang along with the track.

 

Steve’s cheeks went pink, but didn’t break eye contact with Bucky. “Buck, no, don’t-”

 

 _“If I didn’t care, would it be the same? Would my every prayer begin and end with your name? And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? Would this all be true, if I didn’t care for you?”_ Bucky was grinning like he had just won the lottory.

 

Steve tried his best to suppress his own smile and laughter. “Just because this kind of sappy crap from your Pa worked on your Ma doesn’t mean it’s gonna work on me, James Barnes!” He tried to scold. Bucky had a mischevious look on his face, and Steve’s jaw dropped slightly. “No, don’t do the stupid voice, James _Buchanan_ -!”

 

Bucky began to imitate the singer, but overly dramatic and singing with a huge smile. _“_ _If I didn't care, honey child, more than words can say. If I didn't care, would I feel this way?  Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so much? And what is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round while my heart just stands still so much?”_

 

Steve’s resolve broke, starting to laugh and leaned into Bucky’s chest, swaying lightly as Bucky guided them in small, slow circles. Peter grinned, taking a video to show Ned and MJ. “This is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen…” he whispered.

 

Bucky spun Steve under his arm and dipped him on the final chorus. _“If I didn’t care, would it be the same? Would my every prayer begin and end with your name? And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare? Would this all be true, if I didn’t care for you?”_

 

Steve allowed himself to lean up and give him a quick kiss. “Damn it, you’re such a sappy romantic!”

 

Bucky brought him back up and hugged him. “Can we be good now? I don’t like it when you’re mad at me. Be mad at Clint instead.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Steve chuckled and nodded. “We’re good. I’m sorry I overreacted.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “I understand why you think that way, doll. I’ll remember to put leftovers in the ice box next time.

 

“If you and Murder Strut are done making gooey eyes, can we eat now?” Tony said, trying to pretend his own eyes weren’t glassy at the display. “I want some of those cookies.”

 

“Do not touch those cookies until desert!” Bucky said sternly, choosing to ignore Natasha, who was munching on one.

 

“But Natasha gets one!” Clint pouted. “And you bullied me!”

 

“Natasha is exempt from the dinner-before-dessert rule.” Bucky said firmly. “The rest of you are not.”

 

They all sat down together, Steve taking Bucky’s hand. “Thank you for caring…” he said softly.

 

Bucky kissed his hand and led him to the table. “I will always care about you and what you need, Stevie. Now c’mon, let's go eat before Thor steals all the egg drop soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: the-adventurous-pioneer  
> twitter: honeybeepioneer


End file.
